Grey's Anatomy
Summary of TV Show Grey's Anatomy is an American medical drama television series created by Shonda Rhimes. The series premiered on March 27, 2005 on ABC; since then, seven seasons have aired. The series follows the lives of interns, residents and their mentors in the fictional Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital in Seattle, as they struggle to complete their medical training and maintain personal lives. Despite being set in Seattle, the show is primarily filmed in Los Angeles. A spin-off show, titled Private Practice revolving around character Addison Montgomery (Kate Walsh) began airing on September 27, 2007, and is currently in its fourth season. As of now, four soundtrack discs have been released, as well as a video game based on the show. So far, all seasons to date have been released on DVD, with seasons four, five, and six available on Blu-ray. On May 17, 2010 a Colombian version of the show, titled A Corazón Abierto began airing on RCN TV in Colombia and on Telemundo in the United States. Two webisodes series have also been made, Seattle Grace: On Call (November 2009–January 2010) and Seattle Grace: Message of Hope (October–November 2010), each with six parts. The show has attained commercial success and critical acclaim. The first episode was watched by 16.25 million viewers, and the first season finale attracted 22.22 million viewers. The second and third seasons received even higher ratings, with average viewership of around 19 million. The series, especially during the second and third season, has received a number of awards, among which are the Golden Globe Award for Best Television Series – Drama in 2006, two Emmy nominations for Outstanding Drama Series in 2006 and 2007, and numerous other awards and nominations for acting, writing and directing. So far, the show has received three Emmy awards. In 2010, Grey's Anatomy was the fourth-highest revenue earning show for 2010, with US$2.67 million per half hour behind Desperate Housewives, Two and a Half Men and American Idol. Grey's Anatomy has been renewed by ABC for an eighth season. Regarding the eighth season, Patrick Dempsey stated that, "It will be my last. I do not know about the other characters. But for me it's over". According to Advertising Age, during the 2007–08 season, Grey's Anatomy was able to charge $419,000 per commercial, compared to only $248,000 for a commercial during CSI, despite CSI having almost five million more viewers on average. After much speculation as to whether or not season 8 would be the last, Shonda Rhimes confirmed that Grey's Anatomy will continue to run after season 8. For more information about Grey's Anatomy, visit here or here. Appearances in Show 'Season 1' *[[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'Episode 3']] Grey's in Anime: The TV show gets spoofed in an anime style. 'Season 2' *[[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Episode 10 (36)']] America's Next Top Surgeon: Dr. Meredith Grey appears as a judge. 'Season 4' *[[Jacks the Giant Slayers / The Most Beautiful Voice|'Episode 10 (88)']] [[Gandalf the Grey's Anatomy|'Gandalf the Grey's Anatomy']]: The TV show gets spoofed along with Gandalf the Grey. Category:TV Show